


Red Can Not Survive Without Blue

by tigerseye46



Series: Klance Week 2016 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Brief mention of the others - Freeform, Klance Week 2016, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerseye46/pseuds/tigerseye46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and blue. Such perfect colors. The same yet different. Like two Paladins. Both of them start having strange dreams and who are Aviur and Emiyn? Klance week 2016. Day 1: Red/Blue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Can Not Survive Without Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Klance week is finally here. Hope you enjoy.

Red, the color of blood and roses. Blue, the color of the sky and the ocean. These two colors clash yet go so well together. For red can not survive without blue and blue can not survive without red. This is especially true for two paladins. Always challenging each other. Always competing. Always being there for each other. Always. And this is their story.

It was a normal day or how normal it is being on an alien ship in the middle of space. Keith was in the training room with Shiro, Pidge was in their lab, Hunk was in the kitchen, Lance was who knows where, and Allura and Coran were making sure everything was in order. In the training room, Shiro and Keith were throwing punches and exchanging kicks. They had been friends before they had become paladins and defenders of the universe. It took awhile for Shiro to remember that he was friends in Keith back in the Garrison, but when he remembered he started hanging out with Keith more and teasing him like he did back then.

“Try to actually hit me, red.” Shiro had teased.

“I could say the same thing about you.” Keith teased back. He was going to try to punch Shiro, when suddenly he paused and had a flashback.

Flashback

“Try to actually hit me red.” Lance said. Or at least a person that looks like Lance said? Keith doesn't remember Lance saying that and since when does he have the ability to control water. Lance looked different too. He had the same face but had a blue robe and his hair was a bit longer too.

“Why can't you ever leave me alone, Emiyn?” He heard his own voice say. Emiyn was that the look alike’s name? He looked down at his hands, they were on fire but he wasn't burning.

“It's too fun not to, Aviur.” Said the look alike.

Flashback end

“Keith. Keith. Keith!” Said Shiro. Keith snapped back to reality and said “Sorry. I must zoned out.”

“Are you okay?” Shiro asks politely.

Keith nodded. “Yeah. Sorry again.”

The two went back to their training. They continued to train until dinner. Dinner was the same as usual. And when I mean usual, I mean Lance and Keith were fighting like usual. Everybody would think that it was obvious that they liked each other but those two were extremely oblivious and argued just so they could get the other one to notice them.

Lance was upset. He didn't start the argument for once. It was Keith’s fault! Lance changed into his pajamas and went to bed.

Dream/Flashback

“I'm so sorry, Aviur.” His voice said, looking at Keith or Aviur as he, himself called him. Keith was wearing a red robe with a red rose attached. Keith was bleeding out and so was he. “This isn't your fault, Emiyn. They followed us for years. The second they learned to kill us two, immortal beings. They suddenly turn against us.” Keith or Aviur had said. Emiyn, that was his name? “I know. But that's not what I'm sorry for. I'm sorry I picked fights with you. We were enemies before 100,000 years ago when we almost killed each other and I ever since I got to know you. I never got to say what I've wanted to say for a long time. I love you. I… oh god, I'm sorry!” He said and felt tears running down his cheeks.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you. I have for a long time even before we became friends.” Tears were rolling down Aviur’s cheeks.

Emiyn put his arms around Aviur’s waist and Aviur put his arms around Emiyn’s neck. They shared their first and last kiss. “I need you to make me a promise Emiyn.” Aviur said.

“A promise?”

“Promise, that when we are reborn and meet again. That you will come find me. For red can not survive without blue and blue can not survive without red.”

“I promise. I might be a bit difficult when you first see me. We might be rivals like we are now.”

“I don't expect anything less.”

Dream/Flashback end

Lance awoke with a jolt. ‘That was a weird dream.’ Lance thought. Sure he loved Keith but his mind was probably playing tricks on him. His name wasn't Emiyn and Keith’s wasn't Aviur. Lance shook it off and went about his day.

The dreams didn't stop for Lance or Keith, they have been having these dreams for two weeks. They consisted of them fighting using water and fire. Then there was that near death experience that was mentioned in Lance’s first dream. Emiyn flirting with every girl and Aviur getting annoyed. Then them hanging and the dream where they were both dying.

Keith had finally decided to ask Allura about it. “Allura, are you busy?” Keith asked wanting to be polite.

“Not at the moment. Is something on your mind Keith?” Asked Allura.

“Yes there is. Do you know who Emiyn and Aviur are?”

“Aviur and Emiyn? Why would you want to know about them?”

“I'm just curious.”

“Aviur and Emiyn were immortal spirits. Aviur controlled fire and Emiyn controlled water. Those two were red and blue spirits. This two fought each other a lot until they almost killed each other. They then became friends but still had a few fights. They were worshipped by all, until their worshippers learned how to kill those two and turned against them. They left the two to bleed out. Many theorize that those two had feelings for each other and confessed while they were dying and promised to meet again in another life. Their often called the tragic lovers of red and blue.”

“Thank you, princess. See you” Keith said. Allura waved goodbye.

Keith walked off. ‘So Aviur and Emiyn are real and I'm Aviur. Should I tell Lance? He would just laugh as me. It would be telling him how I feel.’ Keith wasn't looking where he was going and accidentally bumped into Lance.

“Watch where you're going mullet head.”

“Me. You weren't looking either.” Keith paused and saw Emiyn. The image faded and Emiyn went back to being Lance. “Huh?” Keith asked.

“What's with you mullet head? You're acting weird.” Lance asked.

“Nothing. Actually I need tell you something.” Keith said and helped Lance up.

“What is it?”

“I've been having dreams lately about you. In my dreams you're name is Emiyn and my name is Aviur. Apparently you wield water and I wield fire. We’re still rivals there but we used to be enemies before a near death experience. We were immortal and we had followers. Then they turned against us and killed us. Then as we were bleeding, we confessed and promised to find each other again. I know it sounds weird and you probably won't want to see me again. But I asked the princess and those two are real. I… love you and I know you’re going to hate me.” Keith said and looked up at Lance.

Lance saw the image of Aviur appear than disappear. Lance was shocked and he wanted to say something, anything but he couldn't. Keith had finally had enough and said “I'm so sorry if this ruined anything.” He then walked pass Lance.

Lance turned and grabbed Keith’s arm. “Wait.” He said.  
  
Keith looked up at Lance. Keith had tears pooling out of his eyes. Lance had never seen Keith cry before. Lance wiped away Keith’s tears.

“I've been having dreams about you. Their the same as the ones you've been having. I missed you Aviur and I love you too. I could never hate you.”

“I missed you too, Emiyn.” The two wrapped their arms around each other and stood in silence.

“So, you've been having dreams about me.” Lance teased finally breaking the silence.”

Keith blushed. “You've been having dreams about me too.”

“You’re so cute when you blush babe.” Lance said

They pulled each other into a passionate kiss. They broke apart for air. “Guess, you're stuck with me, my love.” Said Lance.

Keith blushed again. “I wouldn't have it any other way. For red can not survive without blue.” And pulled Lance into another passionate kiss.

Keith’s right. Red can not survive without blue and blue can not survive without red. No matter how long it takes for them to find each other. They will always meet again. It's destiny.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aviur- father of fire  
> Emiyn-waterfall


End file.
